70/19
Arapça harfli ayet metni *اِنَّ الْاِنْسَانَ خُلِقَ هَلُوعًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *İnnel'insane hulika helu'a. Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * inne : muhakkak * el insâne : insan * hulika : yaratıldı *''' helûan''' : hırslı, sabırsız ve tamahkâr Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Şüphe yok ki insan haris yaratılmıştır. Ali Bulaç Meali *Gerçekten, insan, 'bencil ve haris' olarak yaratıldı. Ahmet Varol Meali *Doğrusu insan çok hırslı ve sabırsız yaratılmıştır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *İnsan gerçekten pek huysuz yaratılmıştır: Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Şüphesiz insan çok hırslı ve sabırsız olarak yaratılmıştır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Gerçekten insan, pek hırslı (ve sabırsız) yaratılmıştır. Edip Yüksel Meali *Doğrusu insan endişeli bir karaktere sahiptir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Doğrusu insan dayanıksız ve huysuz yaratılmıştır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Hâkikat o insan helu' yaradılmıştır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Şüphe yok ki insan haris olarak yaradılmıştır. Muhammed Esed *GERÇEK ŞU Kİ, insan tatminsiz bir tabiata sahiptir. 7 *'dipnot7:'Lafzen, “insan tatminsiz (halû‘an) yaratılmıştır” -yani insan, kendini aynı derecede hem verimli başarılara hem de kronik memnuniyetsizlik ve hayal kırıklıklarına sürükleyen bir iç tatminsizlik ile donatılmıştır. Başka bir deyişle, bu donanımın pozitif yahut negatif bir karakter göstereceğini belirleyen, insanın bu Allah-vergisi donanımı kullanma tarzıdır. Bundan sonra gelen iki ayet (20 ve 21) ikinci duruma işaret ederlerken, 22-25. ayetler, yalnızca gerçek ruhî ve ahlakî bilincin o fıtrî tatminsizliği pozitif bir güce dönüştüreceğini ve böylece iç huzuruna ve kalıcı hoşnutluğa yol açacağını gösterir. Suat Yıldırım *Gerçekten insan cimri olarak yaratılmıştır. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Doğrusu insan hırslı (ve huysuz) yaratılmıştır. Şaban Piriş Meali *İnsan aç gözlü yaratılmıştır. Ümit Şimşek Meali *İnsan hırslı ve tez canlı yaratılmıştır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *İşin gereği şu ki insan; aceleci/hırslı/sabırsız/ tahammülsüz yaratılmıştır. Yusuf Ali (English) *Truly man was created very impatient;-(5688) * *5688 Man, according to the Plan of Allah, was to be in the best of moulds 95/4 *But in order to fulfil his high destiny he was given free will to a limited extent. The wrong use of this free will makes his nature weak 4/28, or hasty 17/11, or impatient, as here. That becomes his nature by his own act, but he is spoken of as so created because of the capacities given to him in his creation. M. Pickthall (English) *Lo! man was created anxious, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * HELU, esasında bir çabukluk mânâsı bulunan, bir taraftan tahammülsüzlük, mızıkçılık; bir taraftan da şiddet ve hırs gibi farklı kavram arasında bir huysuzluk ifade eden, mânâsı tam açık olmayan bir vasıftır ki, şu iki âyet ile izahı yapılmıştır. Kendisine kötülük dokunduğu zaman çok çok sızlanır. Kendisine mesela bir ağrı, bir sıkıntı, bir yoksulluk, hastalık gibi bir acı dokundu mu kıvranır, sızlanır, feryat eder, dayanamaz, başkalarından medet bekler Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *19 GERÇEK ŞU Kİ, insan tatminsiz bir tabiata sahiptir.7 *'dipnot7:'Lafzen, “insan tatminsiz (halû‘an) yaratılmıştır” -yani insan, kendini aynı derecede hem verimli başarılara hem de kronik memnuniyetsizlik ve hayal kırıklıklarına sürükleyen bir iç tatminsizlik ile donatılmıştır. Başka bir deyişle, bu donanımın pozitif yahut negatif bir karakter göstereceğini belirleyen, insanın bu Allah-vergisi donanımı kullanma tarzıdır. Bundan sonra gelen iki ayet 70/20 ve 70/21 ikinci duruma işaret ederlerken, 70/22 ve 70/25. ayetler, yalnızca gerçek ruhî ve ahlakî bilincin o fıtrî tatminsizliği pozitif bir güce dönüştüreceğini ve böylece iç huzuruna ve kalıcı hoşnutluğa yol açacağını gösterir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *19. Şüphe yok ki: insan haris olarak yaratılmıştır. *19. Bu mübarek âyetler: insan cinsinin hayırları az, hırsları çok olduğunu bildiriyor. Ancak on güzide haslet ile vasıflanmış olanların müstesna bir vaziyette bulunduklarını beyan ve onları Cennetlere kavuşmakla müjdelemektedir. Şöyle ki: (Şüphe yok) Bilinen, muhakkak bir durumdur (ki, insan) Cinsi tab'an (haris olarak yaratılmıştır.) sabrı azdır, tamahkarlığı çoktur, kendisine bir musibet dokunursa fazla üzüntü gösterir; bir hayra, bir servete nail olursa cimrilikte bulunur. Halbuki: İnsana lâyık olan odur ki: İlâhi takdire razı olsun, sabır ve sükûnetten ayrılmasın, maddi bir varlığa güvenmeyerek âhiretini temin için hayırlara ve iyiliklere çalışsın, fakirlere zaiflere yardımda bulunsun. *"Helû" haris, çabucak üzüntüye düşen ve süratle men'e çalışan demektir. İşte şu âyet-i kerime de bunu göstermektedir.